Oops
by anny385
Summary: What happens when the truth comes out?
1. Truth

Disclaimer: "Prison Break" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to FOX and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I have no idea how the prison system works, but this just came to me, so if anything is wrong I'm sorry.

Oops.

Adam Foster had been working for the Illinois Gazette for five years and had been the first reporter to do the story of the Vice President's brother's murder by the hands of Lincoln Burrows. He knew all there was to know, or what he thought he knew. Lincoln Burrows had shot Terrance Steadman with a gun then ran off. He was currently on death row and about to die by Illinois State at Fox River.

Adam was on vacation and had decided to go to Ohio and see the sights. He had taken his camera, so if he saw anything interesting he could capture it on film. He was driving down the road and had gotten lost. He had the map in front of him, but was still lost. He parked on the side of the road and looked around. There seemed to be a house a little while away, so he got out and started walking. He would get information there and get help. He had gotten to the bottom of the driveway and suddenly a figure came out of the house. He stared at the person who had just stepped out. He quickly turned and walked back to his car. This was unbelievable and he knew what to do. He got his camera and went back to the house to see the person standing there. He snapped a couple of pictures then went back to his car. He drove away and dialed a number. He couldn't believe his luck. He had thought like everyone else that Lincoln was guilty for killing the V.P.'s brother, but here was Terrance alive and well and now he had proof.

Illinois Gazette Office.

Adam had shown his editor the photos and had the go ahead to print the story. He hoped that he had enough to free Burrows from a crime he didn't commit and he hoped that it was in time.

Wrongfully Accused Man On Death Row.

Ivy Taylor's brother was found to be alive and well in Ohio. When contacted the Vice President wouldn't commit on what had happened. Lincoln Burrows who was charged with committing the crime is currently on death row for a crime that he didn't commit. Why was Lincoln framed we will probably never know what happened, but we know now that he never killed Terrance Steadman. More to come soon.

There was a picture of Terrance Steadman in front of a two-story house and another of him by a car.


	2. Free

Disclaimer: "Prison Break" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to FOX and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Oops

Warden Henry Pope stared at the paper in front of him. Lincoln Burrows was innocent? He couldn't believe that. He was about to put to death a person who didn't do anything. He had to do something and he had to do it now. Lincoln didn't have that much time left.

He placed a call to the Governor of Illinois and he said that although it did look like that Lincoln Burrows might be innocent he wasn't completely off the hook. He could have a stay of execution, but he would not be pardoned yet. At least not too soon.

Captain Bellick came in just then to say that some prisoners were missing and there was a search team looking for them. He knew that Bellick for some reason didn't like Scofield for some reason. He wondered why was Michael missing now since his brother was about to be executed and why were the other people missing too?

He went out the door and Bellick came up to him. He had found the prisoners and was keeping them there until the Warden could get there. He walked down the hallway and into the room where the prisoners were currently being held. He looked at each of them and looked into Michael's eyes.

He told Bellick to take the others back to his cell because he had to speak to Scofield. He looked around and then back to Michael.

"Follow me." Was all he said as the others escorted Michael to the Warden's office.

"I want you to see this." He said as he picked up the paper and handed it to Michael. He stared in wonder at what he saw. His brother hopefully wouldn't be executed.

"This is true?"

"Yes. Apparently he was on vacation and found him there."

"What happens to Lincoln?"

"He has a stay of execution. They are looking through this matter as we speak and may get a pardon."

Michael smiled at this. His brother was going to live. He was going to be pardoned. He was so excited about this and was glad that his brother wasn't going to be executed.

Michael Scofield was very happy. His brother had gotten his pardon and was now a free man. He on the other hand was still in prison because of not only the shooting inside the bank, but because he tried to escape. It didn't matter that he was breaking out his brother.

He had talked to Sara before they found out that he didn't have diabetes. He was going to miss seeing her for his insulin injections. He hoped that she would forgive him for doing what he had to do.

He looked at the wall where he had made the hole. It had since been put back together. Suchre was no longer his cellmate and he had a new one now. Abruzzi had made it through and was currently in the prison hospital recuperating. He didn't regret getting himself thrown into prison. His brother was saved from dying. At least he knew that someday he would get out and he would wait for that.

The End.


End file.
